Love Story
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: She's a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin. She's a Weasley, he's a Malfoy. And this is their story.


AN: Written for the 'Birthday fic exchange,' for Kitty132383. So, I hope you have a happy birthday and that you like this fic!(:

Thanks for my awesome Beta, Ashley, for betareading this! :)

Disclaimer: I think I've established that I don't own anything.

* * *

Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you…._

Rose Weasley sat be the window of her room, staring out at the thick snow that was slowly falling and covering the ground.

Her father's words, from so many years ago, when she first boarded the Hogwarts express, still rang in her ears, "_Don't get to close to him, Rosie," _he'd said. Rose couldn't understand what was so bad about the boy and why her father had said that. He wasn't as bad as he had made him out to be.

In fact, there was nothing bad about him – expect the old prejudices – which still stood against him. She saw him in the halls, when they ate, in class, and he always smiled at her. He smiled at most people. What was her father's deal?

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She flashed back to when she first laid eyes on the boy her father told her to stay away from.

He stood – only a few feet away – with his mother and father, on the platform. When his father caught sight of her father and uncle looking towards them, he had replied with a curt nod, and quickly turned away. The boy, however, had smiled at Rose and she couldn't help but smile back.

Then of course, his father had turned the boy's attention away from her and back to him. Rose saw his father whisper something in his ear, and the boy nodded. His parents had said something else and he had boarded the train.

That was the last time Rose saw him until hours later, at the Sorting ceremony. Seeing as her last name was Weasley, she'd be the last to be called, and so she couldn't do much but watch the other Sortings.

She was shocked when the boy's name was called. Rose felt her eyes widen when she saw his face and finally realized who he was. _Malfoy, Scorpius, _Professor Longbottom had called. And Rose finally realized why her father had told her to stay away from him – he was a Malfoy – and Weasley's and Malfoy's were supposed to hate each other.

Yet, Rose couldn't find anything wrong with Scorpius. It was a sad thing that he was Sorted into Slytherin and she, eventually, in Gryffindor. Maybe they were destined to hate each other?

Little did she know, being in different Houses wouldn't stop them from seeing one another. Gryffindors and Slytherins still had some classes together. Sooner or later, the two of them became the best of friends.

From then on, where one was, the other one wasn't far behind. They did everything together, studied, pranked, and as the years went by, went to Hogsmeade together on the weekends.

Of course, everyone was shocked when they became friends. After all, they came from two very different families, who had hated each other for generations. But, that didn't matter to Rose and Scorpius. They could be friends and everyone else could just deal with it. They didn't care what people had to say; they enjoyed the time they spend together – even if their fathers and grandfathers did not.

Even with Ron and Draco constantly trying to tear them apart and keep them away from each other, their friendship didn't falter. In fact, it only made it stronger. What really annoyed and irritated their fathers was before sixth year, when they told them that they were dating.

It was over the summer and her mother had invited Astoria, Draco and Scorpius over. Astoria had gladly accepted, seeing as she wanted this stupid and petty feud to end just as much as Hermione did – Draco, however wasn't too happy. But, since it made his son happy, he would go.

Rose and Scorpius had just blurted it out, seeing as they had thought that would be the best way to tell everyone.

Ron was furious, as they expected him to be. His face turned red and he went inside the house – excusing himself – probably to scream or yell. Draco, however, was just speechless, not saying a word, allowing Ron to say what they both were thinking. Astoria and Hermione sat, smirking in the background.

Their fathers' fury didn't stop Rose and Scorpius from pursing their relationship. They could keep them apart during the summer and holidays, but there was no way they could keep them apart at school. Rose didn't care how furious her father would be if he found out that she was still seeing Scorpius; she wasn't going to let his hate stop her from following her heart. It was something her mother always told her to do.

The years went by and Rose and Scorpius' relationship was just as strong as it was when they were fifteen. It was finally the day; the day when they would say their final good-byes to the school they'd spent seven years at, learning all the magic they now knew and making the good friends they had. They would never forget Hogwarts.

Rose went on to become a Healer. It was something that came natural to her, as she was always the one her cousins came to whenever they were hurt or injured. Scorpius, on the other hand, went on to become an Auror.

This was when Ron's opinion of Scorpius finally changed. When he saw him, at nineteen, in the Ministry and learned that he was completing his Auror training – he learned a different side to Scorpius. It was through the Ministry and Auror work that Ron finally trusted Scorpius and finally accepted him as the right one to take care of his only daughter.

It was because of this, that a few years later, when they'd finally turned twenty, and Scorpius asked Ron for permission to take his daughter's hand, had he accepted and said yes.

Rose didn't know what to think about her father's sudden change in attitude, but she didn't really think much of it, until…

Scorpius met her in a Muggle neighborhood in her favorite park under her favorite tree by the small creek. Rose took in the scenery and was just enjoying the moment, when suddenly, she reached over and Scorpius had moved.

He knelt down to the ground and stared up at Rose, taking a hold with her hand with one of his and pulling a black box out of his pocket with the other. He was actually proposing to Rose and she couldn't believe it.

"_I talked to your father, he actually approves. Now, Rose Evelyn Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

Those words still rung in Rose's head, blocking out the one's that her father had said. Her dream had come true; she had the boy of her dreams and their families had finally approved. Life for Rose was pretty good.

"What are you thinking about?" Scorpius asked, breaking Rose from her thoughts.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about something?" Rose asked in return.

"Well," Scorpius replied, stepping closer, "You only sit in the window seat when there's something on your mind. Now what is it?"

"Nothing bad," Rose quickly replied, "Just thinking about how young we were when I first saw you, and how our fathers had tried so hard to keep up apart, but they finally caved and let us be together."

"And you caved that night," Scorpius said, "In the Muggle Park, when you said yes and picked out a white dress and finally walked down the aisle."

Rose couldn't help but smile at the memories, how they had started out and how they had over-come everything and proved to everyone that no matter how different two people may be, they can still make it work, if they truly loved each other.

"Mummy! Daddy!" a little voice called.

Rose and Scorpius turned their heads at the sound of the voice, "Look at what I can do!" Little Samantha Elizabeth Malfoy cried.

Rose and Scorpius couldn't help but smile at their four year old daughter, who was rolling around on the floor, giggling as much as she was.

Life was good for Rose Evelyn Malfoy; she had the boy of her dreams and the best daughter – who was the perfect mix of her and Scorpius.

_We were both young when I first saw you…_

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading :)

So, what do you think?

Review :)


End file.
